


Homin Pride drabbles

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Car Ride, Crack, Dancer Jung Yunho, Date in the park, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, Heir, Homin are idiots, Hurt, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jung Yunho in dysfunctional relationships, Jung Yunho is trying, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Law student Shim Changmin, Lies, Living A Lie, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, Love, M/M, Mention Choi Siwon, Misunderstanding, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Older Shim Changmin, Optimistic Shim Changmin, Platonic chapter 20, Possessive Behavior, Protective Shim Changmin, Realist Jung Yunho, Returning Home, Runaway, Secret love, Self-Esteem Issues, Shim Changmin deserves to be loved, Shim Changmin is slick, Soldier Jung Yunho, Strangers, Team Changmin, This hurts me more than you would think, This is not what you expect at all, Toxic Relationships, Younger Jung Yunho, caring Shim Changmin, denying feelings, implied arranged marriage, kind of, love is love, morning confessions, pride month, reassurance, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: In the spirit of Pride I am writing drabbles of Homin from start to finish... so from the beginning to the end of the month.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did not post the first 3 I will post them now. So I can have a correct timeline, I will post a new one each day until the end of this month. Please enjoy!

 

 

 

_**Song: Movement- By: Hozier** _

 

 _ **A/N: Happy Pride month Y'all!!!**_ 🌈🌈🌈💖🧡💛💙💚💜

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He watches the older man speak throw dance, his body language is defined and outspoken and Changmin couldn't take his eyes off the dancer. Hanging on to every curve and thrust and his eyes travel to every part of the man's body, appreciating art and all the beauty known as Jung Yunho! 

How does he do it? Keep him coming back for more and still leaving him hungry as ever! He wants to devour the older man, it is a wild and untamed desire that fires within him, as Yunho moves so gracefully and sinfully... he just couldn't. 

They are alone in the practice room, it is just them two and no one else. It is paradise just to be alone, it is heaven to have the older man to himself, nobody stealing glimpses or having wondering eyes for  _his_  Yunho. 

He just sits in front of him and the performance is all he needs and wants... nobody else can compare to the older man, it is impossible to find perfection! But he found it in his hyung, a treasure, this man is the secrete 8th wonders of the world and Changmin gets to see him like this. 

Nobody else can or will ever see this and he takes pleasure in knowing this as a fact. 

"You are beautiful!" He gets up off the dirty wooden floor and walks to the man and takes him in his arms and kisses him as though he is water, it is needy and fierce. 

 _ **-The End**_  

 


	2. #2

**_ (I know I already used this song oh well.) _ **

**_ Song:  Dinners & Diatribes- By: Hozier  _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

They stare down each other at the dinner table, their gazes and glares filled with hate and desire... 

Neither man not wanting to lose, the tension that fills their apartment it is steamy and hot, it could cloud the mirrors and windows in the room. Neither one backing down from the challenge or threat that is made by both, it is the thought of danger that fills their veins with life. 

They both introduce their dates to one another, it is amusing, they enjoy doing this to one another, they enjoy bringing out the beast in each other... the fun part is just about to happen but for now they take it slow and torturers. 

This is a part of their little game they play, it keeps them going, both wanting to out do the other no matter what! Changmin enjoys getting the jealous reaction he gets out of his boyfriend, when he caress the girl's thigh next to him and he makes it obvious. 

Yunho is even worse, he enjoys the possessive side that he brings out of his boyfriend, the way he kisses the dashing man next to him and he can feel the burning look from Changmin. It gets him going the way the younger male makes a growling sound but hides it with a cough, it is amusing. 

Yunho takes it to far sometimes, it is funny for him to see Changmin this way... the older man has him where he wants and tonight is no exception!

"I think we should end tonight." Changmin says through gritted teeth. 

Yunho doesn't remove his wandering hands from the man sitting next to him, it is making Changmin go crazy but he does not allow his composure to fall. 

"I think so to Changdol dear." Yunho still eyeing his date like a piece of meat. 

Yunho could feel his pupils dilate and turn from there harmonious brown to feverish blood shot red and without a second thought... the man attacks his dates neck and the younger man forgets about the women he brought for tonight's meal, as she lets out a high pitch scream. 

He acts fast by snapping her neck, it is the only thing he could do and they would both be dead at the end of the night anyways. Why prolong the ending... besides he likes them pliant and fresh. 

They both feast on their unsuspecting victims, drying them to the last succulent drop and leaving them on a frenzy high. 

"I love you Changmin." Yunho's eyes returning back to their original form. 

"I love you more." Changmin wipes his mouth on his napkin. 

Their stares turning to ones of passion and fond love. 

_**-The End** _


	3. #3

 

**_ Song: Missing You- By: Blink 182 _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

These lonely nights make Changmin miss his childish lover, it is the distance and silent pillow talks, it makes him reminisce of their lazy nights. All he has is the moon to look at, it is never the same, being a thousand miles away. 

He only longed for the older man... he misses their silly arguments and when the man forget to take off his shoe's... even how terrible Yunho is of a cook but willingly eats the food cuz it is made from love. Changmin misses Yunho with each passing day, it drives him crazy and nobody can distract him from each reminder that they will be separated for two years. 

Just two years... He will have to live like this... Missing him. 

**_ -The End _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one shot I have 12 request spots left! 
> 
> Again happy Pride month everyone and love you guys! 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	4. #4

_**Song: Death Of A Bachelor- By: Panic! At The Disco** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He couldn't believe it! 

Nobody believed him at first... 

Shim Changmin, the most devilishly rich man in Korea and known for his extensive list of conquest, is getting married! 

This is a shock, it is like a weird dream that one always remembers cuz of how odd and inaccurate it is. This is like that... but this is real and every time he told his loved one's they laughed and told him to stop joking. 

They would stop laughing once Yunho introduced himself at the get together Changmin had throwing at his house, it was funny, his family and friends reactions to his fiance. The whole place went silent at his presences and they wonder how this kind, generous, and saint of a man accepted Shim Changmin's... out of every man in Korea! How did he accept this man's proposal?

They all stared at the man in wonder and even asked Yunho how much Changmin paid him or if he is dying. Yunho would always laugh and give them his award winning smile giving them a sickly-sweet response. 

"I would like to thank you all for coming and meeting my fiance. He is one of a kind and all mine... so let's raise a glass to him and tonight as this is the death of a bachelor." Changmin raises his champagne glass and downs it in one go. 

They still didn't believe it. 

But Changmin didn't care cuz he knew that he is a committed guy and that he found the one and Yunho knew that Changmin is not some white knight but he did know... is that Changmin is not one to do things lightly or jokingly. They are both in it for the long run.  

**_ -The End _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am really enjoying this and having fun writing these very short writings, it is enjoyable. 
> 
> I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	5. #5

 

_**Song: No More Suckers- By: MARINA** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He knew that Changmin would be his biggest mistake.

Yunho had a lengthy list of past lovers that turn out to be straight, a stalker, a psycho, has a toe fetish, obsessive, and just not normal.

There is nothing bad with not being normal... the only normal thing and less strange is turning out to be straight. The rest were a bit to over the top for his taste.

He had multiple warning signs and flashing red lights that made it clear! It is transparent, nothing could hide from him and he had no excuse either.

This guy, handsome and pretty man with doe eyes and legs for days... like days and he should be a model cuz damn! He wants to climb that man like a tree!

He never got the message or the sign from god telling him to get the fuck out of dodge, nothing like that sorts, it was fine actually and that is usually a sign too or at least it should. 

Yunho is use to dysfunctional and unorthodox relationships, it isn't anything new to him and he has seen it all... or at least he thinks he has and he shouldn't be flabbergasted by the younger man's caring attitude and need to take care of Yuho. The thing is, he is, very much so cuz the guys he usually dates are real assholes, it is toxic and just bad but he loves it. 

No, this guy, Changmin is different.

"I miss you a lot." Changmin smiled shyly at him and that made him week at the knees. 

"You did Min-ah..." Yunho stood shocked at the door by the younger man that holds a box of chicken and soju. 

Yunho had always been the one to initiate contact and made the effort to make the relationship last and work, it was tiring but the sex was great, at least their sex-drive compensated for their shitty personality. 

Yunho moved so the man can come in. 

They had been dating for almost six months and this is his second longest relationship with a guy... the first was two years but it was just fuck buddies type thing with his best friend and senior Hojun but he turned out to be straight... so this is actually his first real relationship. 

"Thank you Changmin." Yunho comes up from behind the taller man and kissed his cheek as he sat the food down on thee kitchen island. 

"I really like you a lot hyung... I want you to know that you deserve to be treated right and romanced." Even if the younger lover can be a bit naggy and cold at times, underneath he is a sweet and kind guy. 

He wants this relationship to go somewhere instead of in tears. He is done with those type of guys and Min-ah looks like his type but he is far from those pigs, it is nice and he wants to be enough for the younger man as well.

_**-The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't sleep tonight... almost 5:00 am and I tired but not really either... either way here is the update and I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	6. #6

**_ Song- Unsteady- By: X Ambassadors _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

They were not in the right place to be in a functioning relationship. 

Both broken by shadows of another memories and ghouls of lovers past that follow them around, making comparisons or false statements of how this relationship is going nowhere or they will end up in the same sinking ship that they were in. All they knew is how to run before they could walk, it was unsteady foundation of broken bones and severed hearts that built the bridge they are walking on. 

They both are broken, it is an odd pairing, they just felt the connection and saw the desperation, the need, the feel, the wanting to be loved by another! 

They both tried to fight for this cause they believed so dearly in, it was a losing fight from the beginning but they refused to acknowledge that path. They tried not to follow the dead end, it is hard to walk in the dark, it is hard to kill what you can't see... so one is willing to destroy themselves without even knowing it. 

"I love you Yunho." Changmin ran his fingers in the older man's long and tangled locks. 

They share the same exhausted expression but both not willing to admit defeat. 

"I love you too Changmin." Yunho clings on just a bit tighter to his lover afraid of falling again. 

They share the same breathe in the dead of the night in the broken down shitty motel room. Hiding from the world, hiding from the demons that terrorize them, hiding from their friends, family, acquaintances, ex-lovers and their wives. 

They both come from good homes and good finical backgrounds, it was not a struggle they faced or the crisis of making ends meat... they weren't forced to be married to anyone or looking for finical gain. It was more of I love you or I think I love you and this is the right thing to do for everyone, it was suppose to be the right decision to make. 

Until they both found each other, it was at coffee shop on 2nd and aurora and they were both sitting one table away. They had not really noticed each other until someone bumped into Yunho walking back to his table, causing him to drop his cup of hot tea on Changmin's brief case and his grey suit, it was awful. 

Yunho, had apologized profusely and the younger man chuckled and just swept his apology away as things happen. The older man is a kindergarten teacher and he is dressed in a mustard yellow sweater and worn out faded denim jeans, it was cute and Changmin boring account life got better. 

Both of them were each other's saving grace but beautiful tragedy, it was the end of the beginning for their love story and they both tried so hard to ignore that part of themselves and their feelings hoping that it was just a phase or the fact that they shared similar experiences and misfortunes... but they fell in love. 

They had found each other at the wrong moment of space and time but even against better judgement and morality... they wanted to be happy. But they knew that their relationship is on borrowed time and at any moment they could collapse and their lies and secretes will go with them to. 

**_ -The End _ **


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was super busy yesterday and had no time to update! But here it is and enjoy...

_**Song- 1000x- By: Jarryd James (This performance is a cover on Superband on JTBC)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

The love he felt for the older man, it is one that entails sweet melody of pain and honey suckle sweet love. They shared the same heart, it beat the same tempo and rhythm and this overwhelming and heart pounding love gave them that rush and adrenaline. 

Yet, Changmin feared that he is inadequate to stand next to a man like Yunho, it is scary to be standing on the edge of a knife, being with Yunho is a scary ride, it is the fact that the older man is a character straight from a fairy tale and he felt like he is not worthy. He does not carry the same grace and etiquette, it is the lack of esteem and confidence he bares himself and he does not go gently on himself. 

"Don't think so lowly of yourself." Yunho held him in his embrace under the shade that provides protection from the beating sun. 

"I will never be enough Yunho... everyone knows it!" Changmin held those words and bruising stares in his memory. 

"I don't want perfection Changdol... I only ask for your trust and love. I never expect anything, love requires one to be selfless and unconditional." The younger man still looking at the small patches of green grass and the dirt that surrounds that little islands. 

"You deserve the best Yun... I know you say those words but who are we kidding! I know and you know that in time you will resent me and I wouldn't blame you and... you will leave too." He would want a family and the perfect cookie cutter vanilla life. Something Changmin could never give him, it hurt, the sever trepidation of  being another regret... being a time to waste until the older man found a women to love and not a man. 

"In another lifetime, I would never change my mind....I would do it again, a thousand time. My eyes would only look for you! My heart will only yearn for you! I have thought over and all the paths and twist and turns and every possible ending... all of them involved you." Yunho held the man closer to him... their breathe even in sync. 

"Would love be enough?" Changmin refused to meet the man's eyes. 

"You sell me short Shim." The man laughs. 

"I could have gone back to her or gone after anyone else, it would have been simple. But the thing is... I would never be happy or in love. I would only be wishing that they are you and that is no way to live! My dream is you Changmin and I am fine without everything else... as long as you are by my side and nothing more." Yunho hooks his index finger under the younger males sharp jaw line. 

Changmin now facing the slightly smaller man and the love and adoration that burns in Yunho's eyes, it takes his breathe away and all he wants to do is capture this moment forever. 

"Promise to never leave." Yunho begs. 

"You have my heart hyung, it has always belonged to you." Changmin tried to keep his tears from fleeing. 

"That is all I need." He pulls his lover into a kiss of promises and trust. 

Yunho never wondered what life was like before and never dreams to knows what it is life after Changmin. He is content with this life and everything it has to offer and the best thing it does have is Shim Changmin and that seemed perfect. 

He prayed to the sky for someone to light up his darken sky line and he found that within the younger man. Love comes in different forms and it came to him in the form of a lanky, opinionated, sweet, fierce, loyal, and dorky man and he thought this is all he needs. 

_**-The End** _

 


	8. #8

**_ Song: Casual Affair- By: Panic! At The disco _ **

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

This is just another casual affair of the heart, it could never go further than the bed sheets. 

The way Changmin made his skin burn with desire and his mind on fire with lust, it made him susceptible to the younger man's wishes and wants. The way his finger runs down his neck, calculating every shiver and tumble and the way his eyes screamed trouble. 

He takes the older man's  bottom lip between his front and bites down just enough to make him bleed and Yunho enjoys this aspect of their game... the pain and sensuality of the act, all in the name of pleasure. 

They are perfect for one another. 

On the outside they are just your ordinary nine-to-five working man, playing their own roles perfectly... but inside, oh boy, they knew each other well. How Changmin could make this man obey every command and by the snap of a finger Yunho is there begging for him, it is astonishing and he rewarded the man's compliance. 

"I love you Changmin!" Yunho screamed as he came. 

They lay next to each other, sweat rolling down and they both laugh and live in the afterglow of rough sex, it is nights like these, it makes them yearn for more but both too much of cowards to admit anything more. 

Even with Yunho admission, Changmin could never say it back... he is going to marry his parents choice and nothing more! Changmin is running a company and Yunho is his personal assistant and as much as they both wished for more than this, it could never be. 

Once he acquired everything from his farther... he would never have to obey that man's orders and commands and he will never have to bow ever again. He could have Yunho and the company, it would be everything he truly needs love and power. 

"Wait for me hyung and I promise... you will never have to share me with anyone. Just wait until I have the company and complete and total control of the share holds and my parents will not have a say!" Changmin did not love anyone the way he loves Jung Yunho. 

"I believe you Min." Yunho tried to keep his composure from breaking. 

"I know you are tired but please!"Changmin pulls his lover into his embrace. 

"Don't go." Changmin pleads. 

"Never." Yunho promises. 

They both try to hope for a better future but for now they live in the now and what they have. They both love each other and that is enough and Changmin will make sure they have the ending they always dreamed of without other people interfering. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 11 spots left for the Homin one-shot available. Will start updating soon just working on the request and hope you guys enjoy the update! 
> 
> If I don't get more people... I will allow the ones that participated to enter another time, regardless of the limit of two person of requesting. 
> 
> Moving on...
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all. ❤❤❤
> 
> -AndreaXx


	9. #9

__

_**Song: El Tango De Roxanne (From the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

"I have to watch him touch you and kiss you!" He goes green with envy.

"I have to stare at the one I love... this kills me inside! I have to sit and stare as he holds your hand and claims you and I hate it!" Changmin could not bare it, jealousy consumes him it is a slow and agonizing burn.

"This is more than I can bare!" Changmin heaves as he destroys his own bed room.

"He is my husband Changmin." Yunho tried to reason but knew better.

"Not for long." The infuriated lover barks.

"You are right Min. But I still have to keep up appearances for now..." Yunho gets up from the bed and goes to him.

"You know I only love you and not Siwon." He latches onto Changmin like a leech.

"I know but my heart aches when I see you both together. I have to watch and smile... laugh and pretend to be happy about it." Changmin gives in to the older man and relaxes in his embrace.

"You are doing great but at the end of this month, it will be over." Yunho promises.

Their love story isn't ideal... they met at Yunho's and Siwon's wedding five years ago. He once loved his husband, he tried to as their bonds were arranged and not created. They married out of duty and both shared same values, it was a good pairing.

Changmin was Siwon best man and they have been friends since childhood and he never meant to fall in love with Yunho. But he saw him walking down the aisle and his breathe caught in his throat and it is love at first sight.

They started their love affair three years ago, it is wrong and hurtful but Siwon kept leaving for business trips and Yunho was all alone. So, he started to visit the man and keep him company as he was permanently placed back home, instead of going back to the London to look after the business branch of his family empire corporation.

Yunho, he is a man of many charms, he put him under a spell and from the moment he saw him, it was game over and he was okay with losing cuz Yunho loves him back, everything would work out for them but as days past and now they are here. Yunho stayed cuz this is a contract after-all and at the end of the month it expired and his lover would be free and they could be together without the lies and secrets. 

"I love you Yun!" Changmin kissed his lover putting all his love and anger into that one kiss. 

Yunho reciprocated with the same passion and love as though it is their first and last... Yunho really tried to love Siwon but he knew they would never last and he felt guilty for falling in love with Changmin... but when he saw Changmin at the alter, he should have seen his husband and not the younger man. 

But their hearts connected and in that moment, it was an eternal bond of two souls that finally found their other half and they could not deny their chemistry anymore. It was strings of fate that finally lead them to each other and they weren't willing to sever the tie. 

They truly love each other.

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for my lazy ass writing... I have been losing inspiration and momentum to write... can you send me your favorite song or songs cuz a lot of my writing is inspired by music tbh... Music gives me inspiration and I usually don't like using the same song for my fics as I would like each to ave there own feel. But yeah...
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	10. #10

 

_**Song: Don't Stay- By: X Ambassadors** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

Yunho wasn't gonna force the younger male to stay, this opportunity only comes once in a life time and he loves his boyfriend to the end of the earth and no matter how much it hurts... He would not be the reason why Changmin could not follow his dreams. 

He wanted to see his lover shine like the star he knows he is and he wants everyone else to see that, it is a bitter goodbye but one he would do for Changmin, it is all he could do for the man he loves. 

He is willing to leave first, it is no problem... he tries to convince himself of the thought. Trying to make peace before Changmin, himself could make his own mind up, but he knew that Changmin should take the audition and make it. 

He wipes away the silly tears that run down his face, it blurs his vision, but these are mixed tears of joy and sadness. He is willing to put Changmin first, it has always been the younger man in his mind. 

He was afraid to approach his lover when he gets back from his college classes and Yunho has barely came home from his own mind numbing hell and he was met by the letter in their mailbox. 

He sat on the couch and stared at the Seoul view and wondered what life will be like after Changmin has long forgotten about him and on to bigger and better things. His heart shattered again.

He wants Changmin to be happy, it isn't wrong to want the best for the one you love right? 

He doesn't want Changmin to worry about him. He will be fine, it will be, Yunho will pick himself off the ground and rebuild his life and maybe one day... Changmin and him could be together again or not.

Whatever life brings... he will accept with an understanding heart and knows that the choices he made are ones he made without regret.

He doesn't want Changmin to stay for him.

_**-The End** _

 


	11. #11

_**Song: The Only Exception- Paramore** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

Love was never in the cards for a person like Changmin, it was just never a variable in his equation of life. He had never understood his fellow man or woman and maybe that was his problem? 

His dad never helped  either, it was messed up actually... hearing this from his father, words he shouldn't hear, it hurt, his father would tell him that he would never be loved properly. That it is cuz he likes men that he would never find love and that he was doomed to end up alone and no one would care, it hurt him a lot. 

He was not the same caring man after his parents separated. He got stuck with his father and his sisters went with their mom, it hurt him but he understood. He had to understand and be okay with the choice that is made for him.

He grew up trying to be the man his father expected him to be and he tried to be the masculine type or the man's man. He tried to prove himself worth of his father's praise and his mother abandon him... so he had already lost one parent's love and who couldn't bare his father abandoning him too.

Everyone he got close to left him, it made him become distant and cold towards others.

When he finally left for College, he was still that same introvert and cynical guy, nothing changed, that is how he will live for the rest of his life.

He never would be loved and he came to a begrudging peace with that reality.

Until, a loud mouth and overly zealous man by the name of Jung Yunho. He is the soccer and campus star... everyone loves him and had nothing but appraisal and cheers for him and Changmin never understood that.

He was no god... he didn't believe in one but the fact alone is, people glorified this mere mortal man. He is nothing more than that and yet!

People still kept treating Jung in such manners.

Him and the star had a class together, Yunho is his Senior by one year, even with the two year difference, he graduated early as he skipped a grade cuz of how smart he is.

They shared a philosophy class and the man sat right next to him as everyone around were too star struck or foolish and wanting the older man's attention and Changmin didn't even acknowledged him.

The man tried countless times to befriend him and to get his attention... but he refuse to give in. They did talk and have small conversations here and there but he refused to think anything further, all the while Yunho wanted to make Changmin his.

Yunho could tell,from the moment he looked into those big innocent doe eyes, it was the emptiness and scared look. Even if he seemed, on the outside, uncaring and guarded.

His eyes gave him away, in that moment Yunho promised to make Changmin smile and laugh. That in his presences he would feel loved and wanted, he wanted show Changmin the world for not what it is... but what it could be.

He never stopped, even when the younger man yelled and said hurtful things to him. He could tell the reality of it all and made sure that he would never be alone again.

"Hyung,what would I do without you?" Changmin tried to hide his feverish red face as the older man kissed him.

"I love you Changmin." He promised a life time of happiness and love.

"I love you too Yunho." Changmin never thought he would find love or happiness.

Even now he is still the same but Yunho gave him the greatest gift... that was self  love and acceptance. For so long he struggled with his own identity and mental state and he tried to pretend he was untouchable.

But Yunho taught him that it is okay not to be okay and that he could let go of all the resentment and hate that grew in his heart. That he needed to find his own happiness and love and to not expect it from people that never knew how to find that in themselves... that Changmin was never the problem.

Yunho loves him and he loves the kind soul that picked him up from his spiral, it was hard at the beginning but kindness and compassion goes a long way.

Their friends and Yunho's family congratulated the young couple on getting engaged. They had come so far in the last seven years but they knew that a love like this is special and they refuse to allow that to slip through their fingers.

For Yunho is his only exception to his previous plans of being lonely for eternity. Now he knew that Yunho would be there with him and that even though life is not perfect, it is the time and love they spent together is what makes everything worth the fights and risk.

_**-The End** _

 


	12. #12

**_ Song- If I Had You: Adam Lambert _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

The strobe lights and ear shattering bass that flows through the night club, it is what gets the people going til the sun comes up, it is the ecstasy that keeps the energy and blood pumping, it is the moment that makes it more exciting.

They felt unstoppable in that moment, it was new feeling and they refuse to let the night die.

He saw Yunho across the dance floor... the way his hips move and sway to the best of the music, it put him and any other person in a trance.

He wanted him!

He is determined to have the barely dressed and glittered out male in his arms, it would be everything. He love how the mesh and leather pants hug all the right places on the slightly smaller man.

He liked the broad shoulders and wet hair most of all that he liked is his innocent, yet sultry nature, it made him go crazy.

He called after one of his security guards to bring the said man to the V.I.P area.

He owns this extravagant and lively night club and he knows everyone that comes in and out of this place. This kitten has caught his attention and he wants him, Shim Changmin always gets what he wants.

He is dressed equally seductive in all black, it suit him well and he doesn't usually go after nameless people. Also they go after him, super models, celebrities, idols, and big name people.

But this man is not just somebody else and definitely worth the chase! The money, fame,and fortune could never compete. He wants only Yunho and he intends to have him, he simply did not just want anybody... no Jung Yunho is everything.

He makes the other security guard to clear out the area.

Tonight's event is a private showing and so they closed the maroon velvet curtains to hide him from the club goers prying and hungry eyes.

"Jung Yunho is here." Jaehyun whispers in his ear.

"Thank you and now you gentleman can go." He downs his bourbon.

They clear the area, the music still making itself known and the lighting less blinding and angry. He turns around from the bar, he sees a very adorable and upset male.

"Hello Yunho." Changmin staring down the delicious man.

"You really know how to make an impression Changminnie." Yunho tries to hold back his equally knife sharp tongue.

"You, my love, are a hard man to talk to. Not returning my calls and turning down my gifts." Changmin walks to Yunho with a glass of bourbon in both hands.

He gives one to the exquisite man. "Well, Changmin I am not easily bought and will not be used. I have more value and self worth... than a common whore."

Yunho takes a sip and Changmin can't help but stare at the man and the way his adams apple bobs with each sip.

"I know, my dear Yun, you are worth so much more than a quick fuck. I want you and not for some sleazy hook up call..." Changmin is a serious and to god honest man.

"Well, Shim Changmin, should I be flattered or insulted?" He deserved that.

"You know how to wound a man's pride." He holds his hand over his chest.

"Well someone has to knock your ego back down." Yunho jabs.

"I can always count on my adoring husband." He brings his lover into a quick kiss.

"You just love to ruin role playing!" Yunho chuckles.

"When you look like this... yes, I do." His adorable husband wanted to spice up their marriage.

"I love making your odd fantasy's come true but I have a class to teach in the morning and cranky first graders are not the best even if I love them." They are an odd match.

"You suggest this and I only went along cuz you like this and I do too but I love my husband and not this... even though it is hot!" Changmin fell in love with the cute school teacher after picking up his niece from Yunho's class.

"You are what everybody wants and you can have anyone... yet you married and still married to me even after six years. BoA gave me this advice after Heechul said things..." Yunho looked away ashamed.

"Well first off Heechul hates me also never approved of us getting married and secondly BoA, although good intentions... don't go to her about our marriage." Changmin cooed at his husband's pout and acting shy.

"I only want you and nobody else. I don't care for other men or women, it is stupid to think that I would not be in love anymore." He holds him tighter.

"I am stupid." Yunho tries to laugh.

"You aren't, you are amazing. Now! Mr. Shim Yunho will you go home with me and just cuddle and watch stupid cliche romance dramas?" That is way better than spending time in here in his night club, he usually left watch to his second hand man and confidant Kyuhyun.

"I would love that Changmin, very much so and can I shower... I smell like axe body spray and sweet." He danced with a lot of strangers and he loves to dance and amazing dancer but he doesn't want to smell like another man and woman.

"Yes, I was not fond of the grinding and people getting handsy." Changmin admits jealously.

"You did get your goons to throw them out. I was not either by the way... and frankly don't want to do this again... unless you are by my side." Yunho kisses the taller man going a bit on his tippy toes.

With that they decide to call it a night and return back home and just spend the rest of their night cuddled up in bed and watching TV, it is the moments spent together, it is this, that makes Changmin happy to get home and be with his husband. Just them together in content and in love.

**_-The End_ **   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I cringe at myself but I also enjoyed this... I guess it is out of my comfort zone of writing.... nonetheless, I hope everyone enjoyed the update and thank you! I have 9 spots left for the Homin one-shot left! 
> 
> I would like to thank the people that are participating in requesting one-shot💖😊
> 
> -AndreaXx


	13. #13

_**Song: Vincent (Starry, Starry Night) by Don McLean  (Busking duo Gift cover the song on JTBC Superband)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

They met in the summer and loved in the spring, got lost in the fall and broke down in the winter. 

The sky never looked more gloom than today, they spent so many days trying to remember why they had loved each other at all, it was hazy memories, the flowers no longer bloom and their hearts no longer in groove with one another. 

When they look at each other... they saw a spark of regret or loneliness... 

"You should just go!" Changmin roared like thunder, anger strikes the silent air. 

He really didn't mean it. 

"I hate you!" Yunho strikes back as he throws his ring at the younger man. 

He didn't mean a single word, only love in his heart. 

"I never loved you!" He wants to take back those words. 

Yunho tried to keep the wounded animal look from taking over... but he couldn't help the heartache that follows next. 

"Well... you always must get the last word Changmin, even if it means hurting others and you say it so shamelessly and without guilt! I will leave and that is a promise." Yunho heaves as he turns away from his lover. 

He tries to keep himself from collapsing like dominoes, their relationship is like dominoes, the trust and love is all but woeful. All they knew how to do is throw stones at one another, it is hard to decipher if it was ever love or just lust that kept them going. 

They knew the truth, in their hearts that never knew hate for one another, only love and evergreen bliss of what could be a beautiful beginning and never ending. 

How could they be so careless with one another's affections and paper thin hearts... how could they forget those midnight promises and their soft spoken kisses. The way they gave themselves to one another for millions of life time's over and... here they stand. 

They wound each other with sharp dagger tongues and whiplash words and their heart piercing glares and stares, both not willing to compromise and stand down. Their prides built like steel and hell fire, it is even to great than themselves. 

Both wishing to go to the other but they just sit in silence of the passing night.

_**-The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. Was very busy yesterday and did not have time to put it out and will put out today's update now.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	14. #14

 

 

_**Song: War Of Hearts- By: Ruelle** _

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

He stood there at the alter, feeling the rush of nausea and anxiety, it is just the jitters that are making him this way. He knows that this day is important to his family, it means bringing honor and respect to the Jung family name. A birth right name and he will hold it to those standards. 

He could feel his palms go sweety and his lungs feel like cement, it is hardening inside his airways, it is not a good feeling. He is standing there playing his part. 

Dressed in his black and white tuxedo and looking handsome as ever, both sides in awe of Yunho and their whispers and stares never leaving his mind. This is all a lie, he is living a lie, but his family means the world to him and this is why he could make this life commitment. 

The grand chamber doors open and comes out is his sister dressed in shimmering gold dress, holding the ring and his wife to be maid of honor, she smiles up at her big brother and he returns the gesture with a shaky breathe. 

His soon-to-be wife makes a grand appearance, in all of her grace and beauty, she is a site for sore eyes. Yet, he does not feel the way that people describe love to be, this is all business after all, it is nothing more. 

She is elegant and beautiful walking down the aisle of the church, it is truly a site, she is dressed in a equally beautiful ivory trumpet/mermaid scoop neck court train stretch crepe dress. It is decorated with intricate beading and flowers, nothing to flashy but nothing to plain, it is just right and her hair put up in braid crown and she is just stunning. He should be lucky to marry someone so beautiful and graceful as Yoonah but he does not hold that sentiment one bit.

"She is beautiful!" His best man Hojun whispers to Yunho. 

He holds out his hand for his bride to take and they stand on the alter together and he tries to smile at her but the nausea comes back even stronger than the fireball shots he consumed last night. 

"We are gathered here today, to create a union between Jung Yunho and Im Yoonah as they take the next step in life." The priest puts his hands on both their shoulders. 

"Family and friends-" The doors chimed open with a late arrival, throwing everyone off and now eyes on their late comer. 

The older man can't look away at the heir of Shim inc. in awe, he is dressed in a velvet maroon tuxedo, it is perfectly tailored on him and he is just stunning to the Yunho.

"What is Shim Changmin doing here?" His mother hisses. 

Jihye breathes a sigh of belief. 

"Did Yunho invite Changmin-ssi?" Hojun directs it to the younger women. 

"I did, but I didn't think he would show." Her smile as bright as the moon. Over joyed with the man being here, she wants her older brother to be happy and the doe eyed male makes him ecstatic. 

Yunho still stuck in his spot like a freeze frame. 

His mother gets up from her seat and walks to the man in fiery "Changmin leave this wedding now!"

"Enough Mrs.Jung, this is between me and your son. Only if he asks me too!" Changmin does not hold back his wicked tongue. Leaving the mother in shock as he walks a bit more down the aisle, not willing to look away from the man who as imprinted himself in Changmin's world.

"You gonna be okay buddy?" The older man asks his best friend. 

Yunho still not leaving Changmin's site. 

"Yunho." Yoonah calls to him lightly. 

He turns to her. "Hey." She smiles at him and he is in a daze. 

"ah- I- I can't breathe." He tries to speak but it feels like their is no air. 

Her smile never leaving her face. "I know, It's okay." She holds onto his hands and he looks down. 

"I can't do this... I though we were doing the right thing! But this isn't it." Her smile anchors down and Yunho feel guilty. 

"You don't have to explain." She tries to smile again.

"Yoonah, I am sorry." He is honest and true. He never meant for this to happen...

"Hey, you deserve to be happy... okay." She places her delicate hand on the back of his neck. 

"I'll be fine." She is genuine about it but the feeling is there in the pit of her stomach. 

She let's him go and he turns back around and stares at their families, friends. business associates, and others. Yet, all he can see is the man who has become his world and he doesn't know what to do. 

They just stare at one another. 

He walks down from the alter surprising the young Ceo and he goes to him.

His mother walks back to the front, to her son, that is defying this day of honor and she is not happy. "Yunho, What are you doing?" 

He walks past his mother. "Enough." 

He walks to Shim Changmin and pulls the younger man into a searing and loving kiss.

People gasp and some clap at the two men making out in the middle of the aisle and priest passes out. 

The slightly taller man pulls away. "I love you hyung!" 

Yunho gives a thousand watt smile. "I love you Shim Changmin." 

They walk out of the place hand-in-hand with no regret. 

_**-The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by Shadow hunter's the 1st famous wedding scene and the amazing Malec kiss that came after. S1 Ep12 and the dialogue was also used cuz yeah... so yeah! I hope you all enjoyed it! I miss Shadown Hunters!!!😭😭😭
> 
> Well enough with my rambling and thank you as always everyone and I still have space left for the Homin one-shot! 
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	15. #15 (Trigger Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger Warning   
> Body dysmorphia and implies bulimia.

_**Song: Scripted- By: Movements** _

 

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

How could he be honest with anyone, when he can't be honest with himself? 

He stared at the mirror and his mind is spinning like a merry-go-round and his stomach is feeling upset and almost ablaze with rage. He doesn't like this feverish state but he couldn't let anyone know about his secret. 

He wants to be enough. 

Changmin just wants to be loved... 

But he hates himself and every little detail about himself. He stares at the creature in the mirror and he wants to throw up again, it makes him uncomfortable at how fat he is and how his face looks unproportioned, his big ear, and his stupid mix matched eyes! 

He has taken off all of his clothes and he standing in front of a full mirror and he just wants to run away. He wants to shed his own body, not wanting to feel the shame bruise him more, his mind is screaming at him and the words are like cyanide, a mental assault of his deepest and most cruel thoughts come to life all over again. 

He is skinny and almost bone but he sees is over weight and chubby boy. This revelation horrifies him, it makes him want to binge and purge more and he hits his chest as the tears falls down his face in distress and he tries to hold back the sobs. 

He feels like he is being suffocated, his mind is playing tricks on him again and he can't tell the difference anymore. He can barely stand on his own to feet and his knees clink like rusty old metal against itself and he can barely function these days. 

His mind goes into another episode of distorted imagery of horror and cries of old memories that he so desperately suppressed from long ago. His mind plays those images on replay and he can't escape them or hide, it makes him go insane!

He sits on his bedroom floor and he just wants this sick game to end.

"Changmin, please open the door!" Yunho sits behind the close door and he feels numb. 

He refuses to worry his hyung any further. 

"Go away... I am fine." His voice is raw and horsed. 

"You don't sound fine." He knew but did not want to pry open Changmin's Pandora box. 

"I am!" He tries to sound more convincing. 

"I love you and I am here." Yunho ends with that. He doesn't speak any further and Changmin is thankful. 

How could Changmin ever be honest and open or allow someone like Yunho to ever love him, it breaks him inside even more and he doesn't know how to cope with the reality or his altered reality. He just stares at himself hoping that he would be enough but his eyes and mind are his greatest foe. He is his own worst enemy.

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to inform you all ahead of time that I will not be active on the 22nd to the 28th of this month as I will be away. I am a camp counselor for summer camp so that whole entire week... I will be away and will not be active or posting anything during that time. I will post those day draables ahead of the days or when I come back. 
> 
> So yeah... sorry this one is really sad. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	16. #16

_** ** _

 

_**Song: Love Me Through The Night. (This s an original song that this group came up with. This is from JTBC Superband)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

They love the summer air that caress their gently tanned skin as they soak up the midnight dream. As tomorrow reality will come knocking on their door step and they will have to part once more... they tried to grasp onto the moment. 

They lay down on the sandy beaches of Santa Monica in Los Angeles, it is the calm before the impending storm and they don't bother wasting anymore time. They plan to spend it together, in the here and now, as tomorrow they will never be anything more than friends and that pains the laughing couple. 

They build a little bond fire as the day progresses and the night is getting closer. 

"What if we just ran away?" Changmin says with a hopeful heart. 

He is not an optimist at all but in this time he wanted to be hopeful for something. 

"Where would we go?" Both studied here in the states and they have families back in Korea expecting them to come home. 

Changmin major is law and Yunho major is communications. They met at UCLA at the library both studying and they had both gone for the same book and they just clicked ever since then. Yunho had stayed an extra year in LA to be with Changmin until he graduated, he told his parents that he got an internship at some fancy PR place.

Not a complete lie, he did get internship offers, but he did not accept any of them. He ended up teaching dance class at his friends dance studio, his real passion is dancing but his parents did not want to pay for a hobby.

Changmin actually enjoyed his career path and wanted to either pursue a career as a lawyer or maybe join the police and become a detective.

They studied in the states for their own reasons. Yunho, he just wanted to leave and be his own person. Changmin, it looks good on resumes and for other selfish reasons.

"We could go anywhere hyung! I love you and I want to be with you, it would be stupid to not take a chance of love." Changmin pulls Yunho closer to his body as they lay under the stars and the cracks and pops from the fire fill the silence.

"The truth of love is more dangerous Min. I want to be with you too but we could never tell our families... we would have to always keep lying about one another." He wanted to freely love the man that thrills his heart.

Yunho wants to take a chance... but at what cost?

"I know you are scared hyung... I won't force you to do nothing. But I don't want you to live your life pretending to be someone you are not... what kind of life is that!"

Changmin wanted Yunho to live a life worth living. He wants the older man to keep teaching dance and to live without the pressures of being perfect and having to marry someone he isn't in love with.

Changmin would do anything for him!

"Maybe some day. But for now let's enjoy the time, it is useless to think about the future and let's just be happy. I don't want to go Changdol... not one bit! I want a future with you but for now. Let's just hold onto and focus on the good and this moment." Yunho did not want to think about Korea or being apart from the man he loves. 

He found happiness and he is in a good place with his current career path, emotional state, self-esteem, and most of all finding Changmin. He never thought he would ever thought he would find anyone, being in the closet is not something he wanted but knew he must stay in. 

Changmin, he changed that. He was also in the closet but not shy or terrified but was not one to talk about his sexuality, he is a very private man, it was really hard in the beginning but they found each other and made it work.

"Just love me through the night." Yunho spoke softly, almost a whisper but the younger man understood. 

He holds the man close to him and just held him and they kissed, laughed, love, and every little action in between was complete adoration and fondness, it is love and they did not think of what tomorrow holds or even after that. 

"I love you Yunho." He kisses the sleeping man's head, it is almost sunrise and he has not a wink of sleep. To afraid of missing every little thing, as he knew that their parting would be the hardest part. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry y'all. Was super busy these last two days and not feeling well... but I am good! 
> 
> But yeah... here is the next one and will post #17 in a little. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	17. #17

_**Song: A Part Of Me- By: Neck deep ft. Laura Whiteside** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He put on a strong front, for the both of them, he had to do it and his heart knew this all along but he still took the road. He knew this was not a relationship he should pursue or think of it. They would never ever end up together but he would still do anything for Jung Yunho.

"Will you let me walk you home?" He did not want the man to go alone, it is dark out already. 

"Min, you always do." He chuckles at the other man. 

"I just want to make sure you don't have plans or have somebody else." Changmin tries to hide his tomato red face by looking at the ground of the practice room. 

"I spend the majority of my time with you and I like it." The older man is brave. 

Yunho, he felt feelings that are more then friendly feelings for his member but he would never do anything about it. He couldn't, it would cost them their dreams that work so hard to achieve and everything they have been through would be in vain. He could not destroy Changmin's dreams or his own and no matter how much he wants to take that leap, it would be irrational. 

"Hyung, I love you." Changmin says that a lot but Yunho would just brush it off as nothing more than being kind and loving. 

But he knew the other man's feelings but he couldn't afford to jeopardize anything.

"I love you too Min-ah!" He smiles warmly to the man, no longer a boy. 

They are alone in the practice room of SM and they stayed late to work more on their choreography for TCOL and they both are covered in sweet and exhaustion but Changmin refuses to let Yunho go gently into the good night. 

"I love you!" He said again but the older man did not react. 

"Changmin..." Yunho does not know how to reply to his words. 

"I am not some kid anymore and I refuse to be past over... I know you think you are saving us both but... I don't care! You can't always try to fix things or make things perfect hyung." Changmin had enough. 

"Leave it alone!" The older man did not want to deal with this right now. 

"Why!" He did not understand how his gentle and understanding hyung could be so cold and cruel with his feelings and confession. 

"Changmin... you know as well as I do." He did but threw caution to the wind. 

"You know my feelings and heart, yet, you push it aside and think nothing more and I know your heart!" Changmin still rooted to the spot of the middle of the room and Yunho not dare meeting his eyes in the mirrors of the room. 

"I do! It kills me that we can't be anything more than what we are now but if I can still have you this way. If it means still being with each other, I am fine with just this and I love you. Never forget that Min, you will always ave a part of me!" Yunho still looking away.

"You can turn a blind eye but I can't! You are so close but so far away and I ache and burn with a desire and passion. I don't care about the money or fame, it was never about that and I can live without it... but Yunho. I can't let you go and watch you with someone else." Changmin tries to hold back his tongue from implicating him more. 

His feelings are made known, it has always been known where his affections and heart melt any cold heart, it is cheesy but he didn't care, life is too short to be anything but happy. 

"Changmin, don't say words that you can never take back. I can pretend that you didn't say anything... please!" Yunho chocked out these razor blade words with difficulty but it is for the best. 

Changmin did not want to fight, it would ruin the mood even more than he already has. 

"I love you and I am sorry... let's forget it." He tries to smile but his eyes tell a different story all together. 

They leave as though nothing happened but their hearts felt the weight of their scene but they refuse to acknowledge it. They would never do anything but pretend. 

_**-The End** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will Post 18th chapter later... for now good night it is late and I should be asleep. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	18. #18

__

_**Song: Teenager- By: GOT7** _

_**A/N:** _

_**Older** _ _**Changmin** _ _**(28 yrs old)** _   
_**Younger** _ _**Yunho** _ _**(22 yrs old)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

"You make me feel young again." Changmin love this euphoric feeling.

"You aren't that old!" He chuckles as they hold hands walking around the pier.

Colors of neon pink, green, blue, and purple light up the area. People are roaming and having fun, laughter fills the air and not a sour face insight.

"Don't be too kind to little old me." The older man jokes.

"Haha you don't look a day over twenty Shim Changmin." Yunho retorts as he could not believe what he is hearing.

"You are lying Jung Yunho! Did your parents tell you that it is bad to lie." He  playfully glaring at his date.

"I swear." Youth is befitting to the older man.

"Sure, I believe you." He swings their intertwined hands gently back and forth.

This is their first date and actually blind too, it was set up by their mutual friend Minho. He set the pair up, he is older than Yunho and Younger than Changmin but he is a friendly guy.

Him and Yunho play soccer with one another, it is an armature league but they do it for fun. Him and Changmin work together at a high end bakery, his date is a culinary genius and Minho also great but decorates the products.

They both would have to thank their friend for setting them up together, it has been a fun date overall.

"You are perfect, it is unfair just how amazing you are and I can't believe you are still single." The younger man astonish.

"I can't either." He jokes.

"Nah, people just find me intimidating or too boring. People have a lot of expectations and certain views about me... it is unsettling and burdensome." The older man looks a bit blue.

"You are intimidating but boring is the last thing I would say. I think you are charming and funny, it has been refreshing cuz my other dates were all just bad. I was just gonna give up dating and be single forever... this date was unexpectedly pleasant." Yunho tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear and blushes.

"Well, I am glad to be the small percent, it is nice to know that I am not horrible as I thought I was." The older man smiles.

"I like you a lot Shim Changmin and I know this date isn't over yet... but I would like to go on another." He likes the man and he wants to see him again.

His eyes widen as he did not expect that at all. He has not have dated since his divorce to his now ex-wife, it was an awful mistake! He is bi-sexual and proud but his wife was paranoid and always accusing him of something.

He dated men and women but no luck, they either found him to boring or made him feel like he could never find love again.

"Really?" He actually enjoyed this date and felt the same.

"Surprised... well you shouldn't be. You are amazing and all those other people are obviously blind or stupid, it is insulting to let a man like you go!" He wonders how anyone could not want to be with him.

"Yes and I would like to see you again as well." They both walk down and decide to grab a late night bite after all the fun at the pier.

Yunho made Changmin feel like a teenager, this dopey smile would not leave his face, it is an odd feeling but he isn't scared.

Changmin made Yunho feel excited and warm, it is one he has not felt in a long time or ever.

They felt a burst of spark ignite between them and this is only the start of the adventure.

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry everyone! I have been busy preparing to leave for camp and I have no time to update and I hope you all enjoy this update. Again, I will not be updating from the 22nd-28th as I will be away and we are not allowed to take phones to camp and so I will either update those drabbles before I leave or when I come back or do half and half. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	19. #19

****

**_Song: Infinity- By: Jaymes Young_ **

**_Modern Day Korea_ **

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He touches his body and soul, he burns under the mans touch and he feels like he is in ecstasy.

The way Changmin holds him with such importance and the way his kisses cradle his lips, it is making his mind go a mile a minute.

Their hearts speak and their bodies grove as they forge bonds and commitment to one another. A symphony of moans and stuttering 'I love you' fill their ears, it is paradise and neither one wanting to greet reality at the door.

Yunho pants like a wolf in heat and he doesn't want the other man to stop his administration or attention. Leaving marks in his wake as his nails dig into Changmin's back creating beautiful lines of faint hues of red. His teeth digging into his shoulder and the other man finding pleasure within the pain.

He loves how Changmin makes him feel real and desired, it is the way he fills Yunho with a deep need and want, it is paradise.

He whispers into the kitten like mans ear.

"I would die for you,-" Changmin drives into him.

"I would kill for you." Yunho doesn't want him to stop

"Either way it is bliss." They are in a state of nirvana.

These are moments they share in secret, it is the only way, a civilian and a crown prince could never be together.

"You will rule by my side, it is only you."  Changmin makes his intention clear and known.

"Sleep my love and don't go in the morning. You are mine and no one can hurt you, it would result in disaster." He pulls the man into his embrace and covers them in his silk and satin maroon sheets.

"It is only you." He whispers into his lover and personal servant's ear.

**_-The End_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will Post Chapter 20 in a little. I am still working on that one! 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	20. #20

_**Song- Cringe (stripped)- By: MattMaeson** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

Living life is hard when you got the devil on your back and the expectations of others hanging around your neck like a noose, it is uncomfortable and tiresome but he just wants to jump and forget this nightmare of a world. 

The unbearable pain of yesterday breathing down his neck and he just can't live like this anymore, it is starting to become a nuisance to others comfort, it makes him feel guilty and wrong. 

He just wants someone to hold him and tell him everything will be okay...

He just wants to be able to say he lives without regret, yet everything is starting to feel like the bitter taste of hate and remorse. The emotional cocktail is starting to become more intoxicating and even more scary, it is no longer about forgetting, it has become something more than just a way to numb the effects of the real world. 

Too many people already made their disdain for Yunho's way of living known, it has been like this for a long time, Yunho has developed thick skin but his heart still can feel the impact but he doesn't care. 

The only person still not giving up on him is Changmin. 

He has been on his side from the beginning and he has not run, it makes him thankful but the feeling of letting him down is too much to bare. 

"I'm not going anywhere hyung, it is you and me now! We don't need them... any of them, it is just us." Changmin felt rage and anger from the betrayal and hurt. 

Yunho, he felt nothing. 

He held his hyung until his breathe evens out and he wasn't shaking and shivering from the night terrors that seem to be a plague to his sanity. 

Everyone else abandon Yunho after his return. They gave to many excuses as to why they couldn't stay, it was overdue, yet they were generous enough to leave a voicemail of farewells and good luck. 

No sense of loyalty or love, it angered the younger man to no end, it was the fact they couldn't stand by him and be there! It was the fact that they turned their backs on him! They said no, it is all on you and they went radio silent, it was a slap to the face! A blow to the heart, it was the fact that Yunho would do anything for those cowards but they couldn't offer the same hand that picked them up. 

He is angry for Yunho. 

Changmin is the only one here! 

He is present and that is enough.

He will be here til the end and when Yunho is ready to get back up again and that will be worth it. Seeing the older man smile again, it will be worth it and he will be there and take his hand and help him. 

Right now it is hard, coming back from war, it is a scary thing. Yunho experienced a lot in his service time. Changmin could never imagine doing, it is unimaginable and brave... but when the older man came home. He wasn't the same, he saw his friends and team die and he survived, it broke his spirit and soul! His reminder is his injuries and scars, he dislocated his left shoulder and his left knee shattered, it is painful still even after recovery and a gunshot wound to his side, luckily not piercing anything major. 

But he came home broken physically, emotionally, and mentally and everyone left him, even his partner, Changmin stayed out of love and respect for the older man. He owes him everything, this man saved him from almost killing himself and he is determined to do the same. 

He does not feel the whispers of sleep calling him as he still holding the other man in his arms, trying to be a blanket of protection and warmth. He is holding him the way Yuhno held him all those years ago, it is all the years of trust, love, loyalty, respect, and friendship and the fact nobody stayed but him... it broke his heart for Yunho.

Changmin will stay by his side until Yunho can stand up on his own and even then... he will be by his side cuz that is what you do for the people you love. 

_**-The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I know the other ones before the new updates today were angst and I didn't plan for this update to be angst but here we are and I am sorry everyone. Lol... hope you all enjoyed the three new updates and again I am sorry for not updating regularly like I said I would but I did not expect to be super busy tbh... so yeah!
> 
> Again I am sorry and love you all! 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	21. #21

_**Song: Talking To The Moon- By: KREAM** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He missed his lover dearly, couldn't stand the distance, it made him worry and weep. They hadn't seen each other in months and he knows he shouldn't be so emotional about their parting. His heart couldn't help it, with schedules and different priorities they could never meet, it was hard to keep up with one another and what is going in each other's lives. 

But their feelings never deterred or changed, it was always the other in their reeling hearts, it would never be a doubt or question as to who is in their heart. If you ask, it would be the other's name rolling off their tongue and nobody else.

"Hey hyung." Yunho surprised to hear from the other man. 

"Hey Min, How is Los Angeles?" It is night time in Seoul and in California. 

The time is eight-forty-eight pm here and four-forty-eight am in Los Angeles and the man should be asleep and not calling him. 

"It is good... I can't sleep when you aren't here." Changmin voice trembling a bit. 

"I have had sleepless nights as well Changdol. What is wrong?" He knew something is off. He could feel it in his jellies. 

"Nothing, it's just... I miss you and hearing your voice isn't enough. We haven't met in almost seven months, it is making me go crazy and I know I sound stupid but I think you will leave cuz you will get tired."

Their jobs are demanding and physical, they knew what they signed up to when they started dating. Changmin is a special agent for some very high rank government, it is a 'we are here and nobody knows kind of thing.' 

Yunho is a Japanese interpreter for a multi million companies and they always need him either for phone calls or business meetings either in Korea, Japan, or wherever he is needed. 

They met nine years ago in Japan actually, the younger man was undercover and Yunho of course there for business and they bumped into each other and the rest is history really. It is fate that they met but it was a simple incident but the world never makes mistakes only prolongs the inevitable or speeds up the encounter. 

"I miss you too Changmin and I was scared to tell you. I am not going to walk away so easily, just cuz the going gets tough. Min, nine years of our relationship is too important and I have felt the same way I felt when I first knew I fell in love with you." He is in it for the long run.

"I love you too Yun." Changmin chuckles. 

"Three more months and I swear to you that I will not be leaving anymore. I will ask for a transfer to a desk job or a home base, it is too lonely and dangerous. I know how my job makes you feel but you are always supporting me and waiting for me." This mission is his last and final one. 

"I know how much you love it and you don't have to change for me, it is fine Min." Yunho in truth, he is terrified of what Changmin does, it makes him fear that his boyfriend one day will never come home. 

"I love you more than this job and I want to be around more often, it is unfair to you. I have been gone for longer and you never complained or got upset, only love and support. I have the best boyfriend ever." Changmin meant every word of it. 

"I will never stop supporting you in your endeavors cuz I love you." Yunho is his person and Changmin is his. 

The line goes silent for a bit.

"Look outside and look up at the moon." Changmin voice just a whisper making the older man's spine tingle. 

He opens the curtains and is met with the blacken sky and tiny specs of sterling silver lite stars that outshine the rest and the ethereal  beauty of the moon. It is beautiful and glowing, it makes him sigh and reminisce. 

"You see it right?" Changmin's voice brings him a semblance of clarity. 

"I do." He misses his boyfriend more than ever. 

"I am looking up at the moon and we might be thousands and thousands of miles away from each other. But we are experiencing the same moment... the same sky and just know that I am here and all you have to do is look at the moon and know that I am here." The older man took comfort in his words. 

"I promise, I will be home soon and I love you Yunho. Sleep well and I am happy to hear your voice and I have an early morning." He sounds fatigued and Yunho wants to scold him but does not have the heart to after their talk. 

"Be safe Min and get some sleep.... I love you too and I will always wait for you." He never doubts the man and always puts his faith and trust in him. 

He hangs up and looks at the moon once more and sighs in content. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like this was a bit cheesy tbh... I think this is one of my least favorites. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it at least and liked it.... sorry again. 
> 
> Will update in a little and I will be giving half and half. I will be giving you guys the update for the 22nd, 23rd, & 24th and the rest will have to wait til I come back. I leave for camp today and I won't be back til the 28th and I will update the rest then. As I get back in the morning or the afternoon... but nonetheless I will be updating those missing days. 
> 
> I should be asleep as it is 1:40 AM and should be getting sleep but I want to put those updates before I leave. 
> 
> Love you guys and see you when I get back!
> 
> -AndreaXx


	22. #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back from camp guys! Will be updating....

_**Song: Daylily- By: Movements** _

_**"A long car ride home with someone you love,** _

_**can sometimes heal you in ways** _

_**you can't imagine."** _

_**-R.M Drake** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

The silence of the night filled the long car ride, it is not awkward or aggressive, it is peaceful. This felt right.It felt like drinking a cold glass of water on a warm day, it is refreshing and Yunho just allowed this moment to capture him. 

This gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he has not felt in awhile, life has become to much of an inconvenience and cruel to a gentle soul like him. He has not felt happiness nor sorrow, it is a mind numbing out of body experience, it is like he is not even there... but he is! 

Changmin grabs his hand and as the younger man's other hand is caressing the steering wheel. Yunho does not look away from the view of the starry sky, it takes his breathe away and leaves him feeling melancholy. He does not know why he is in such a gloomy state? 

Why his heart hurts? 

Why he can barely get up? 

What time it is?

Or the day of the week it is! 

Sometimes he forgets the sound of his own voice and all he can remember is the sound of glass shattering... his mind is no place one should ever wonder. His heart is turning to stone and he wonders if he will make it through the day, it is starting to become a hassle. 

The other man notices the shift in the air and he can feel everything that the older man feels and it breaks his heart! He knows why the older man is awake at night and how he tries to suppress his sobs so he could sleep.

His heart mourns for the man he loves.

Yunho takes a deep breathe and tries to leave such silly emotions in the past but his mind and heart are not willing to move on from the past. It is crippling and a burden but he carries that weight, it crushes him, leaving him to feel like he is at the bottom of the ocean floor and there is no way out! 

He wants to live in the here and the now! 

He wants to feel alive! 

He wants to live! 

Why is it so hard? 

"I love you... I have loved you from the moment I met you and to now, it is like I can barely function anymore. But my heart kick starts at the sound of your honey suckle laughter, it is your summer morning smiles, it is the way your love reminds me of home. I am grateful for the moments we spend in your happiness and the days you don't want to smile but you do, it is everything. These words resonate in my heart and soul and I know these words will not do much... but they mean the world." 

Changmin will remind him from when daylight breaks to the night falls upon them, he will remind Yunho what is in his own heart. He will never fully understand the maze in the older man's mind but he wants to. 

He will never let the older man fall.

Yunho allows his words to sink in, it is the way Changmin keeps him above shore and he feels apologetic and remorseful. But he always reminds him that they are a tem, he will never have to face such demons on his own again, it is nights like this he wishes he could smile without feeling guilty or regretful.

He is trying to remember what it is like to feel something other than the car battery humming in his heart, it is starting to become to noisy. But Changmin never allows him to sulk for long, his calming words and forgiving touches remind him what it is like to be human again.

They drive home and this night feels less cold than others, it washes over him in relief and just being next to Changmin reminds him, he will not have to suffer behind closed doors anymore. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy the missing updates that I promised. I had an exciting time at camp and I just loved being a camp counselor and this is my 4th year volunteering and my first year having a camper as past years I did yearbook or arts & crafts. 
> 
> I sprained my ankle though, it hurts like hell!
> 
> Again will be putting out the other updates and sorry for not doing it earlier before I left.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	23. #23

_**Song: Elephant Love Melody-  Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (Soundtrack of Moulin Rouge)**_  

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

"How can you not believe in love!" Changmin screams in disbelief. 

"Those are fairy tales." Yunho had been hurt to many times by different people with too many excuses as to why they could never love him back. 

"Love is what makes us feel alive, it gives us hope! Makes us strive for a better tomorrow, it gives us a reason to smile." The play writer exclaims. 

They are two passing strangers in the night sharing a meal in the vacant night, in a dinner of a small town of nowhere, it is a coincidence of their meeting, a play writer with their head in the clouds and a doctor to shore bound, both equally dangerous. 

"Who hurt you?" Changmin takes  a quick sip of his sugary shake. 

"Well Shim wouldn't you like to know." He puts the glass of water to his lips. 

He did not want to rehash old wounds with a man he has known for only an hour both heading back to Seoul. 

"I just wonder why someone like you would never believe in such beautiful wonders of the world. Your eyes scream such sad tales and I can tell that even you don't believe your own words." He is a bold man. 

"You don't even know me Changmin and you are giving such assumptions." Yunho chuckles at his words. 

"I feel like I have known you for a life time Jung." He gives him a cocky smirk. 

"So you say." He raises one eyebrow in defiance. 

"I think I can change your mind." Changmin sits back into the leather booth of the partially empty dinner. 

"Oh how so?" Yunho is not one to be swayed so easily. 

"Go on a date with me." The younger man smiles, his eyes going mismatched making the other man thinks he is cute. 

"We are both live in Seoul... but I will have to think about it." Yunho puts his index finger on his chin and leans on the table a bit. 

"I will pick you up at eight-thirty tomorrow." He smiles with such gusto. 

"Good luck Shim and you should know I am not one to give in so easily." Yunho likes this. 

"I am not one to back down either." Changmin is a man of his word. 

They enjoy the rest of their meal in laughter and comfortable small talk.

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of my favorite movie musicals of all times. I recommend this and a box of tissues. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	24. #24

**__ **

**_ Song: Strange Love- By: Simple Creatures _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

Their hands wander each others bodies in the middle of the night, it is the good vibrations and twenty dollar cheap bottle of hard liquor that makes them dizzy with laughter and silly trust of what is to come next. 

They are staring at each other with lust haze eyes and they both want this to happen, it is the deepest darkest primal desire in their hearts that have become known. They share this moment and they don't waste a second as they are stumbling to Changmin's bedroom, it is difficult task as they are pulling articles of clothes off each other. 

This night is one to remember. 

"I love you." Yunho moans and Changmin leaves searing kisses down his neck. 

"I love you too." Changmin loves having the man beg and needy for him, it makes him go insane. 

The fire between them burns their souls and leaves them only wanting more. They fill the whole house with grunts, groan, and vigorous moans of pleasure and passion. The spark ignites between them and they aren't ready to let it burn out, it is the love in their hearts for one another. 

He brings Yunho to cloud nine with every pulse, it is the way he makes him loose control and give into the thirst of the moment, it is the way he hold with such delicate touches... his heart feels like it will explode. Changmin makes him feel loved. 

This is not an act of lust but of love. 

They are making love, it is a bond that they are creating from years of false unrequited love and times wasted on other people, it is this act that they finally give into their true unfiltered emotions. They wish this happened sooner... 

"We are so stupid!" they lay in messy sheets and tousled hair.

"Well I was never subtle, you are just dense!" Yunho is shameless. 

Changmin pulls his lover into his embrace. "Well, you give your affections away to others, How am I suppose to know!" Changmin kisses the crown of his head. 

"Guilty is charged! But I never looked at them the way I did to you. When you came into the room, it felt like time has stopped or that there is no air, it was only you I kept searching for." he is acting coy. 

"I wish we had just talked earlier or if I had just told you that night at the lake after graduation from grade school... things would have been easier." Changmin admits. 

"Let's not ponder on the past and only move forward." Yunho turns around to look at the man that holds his universe.

Changmin leans down to kiss the man that has held his heart since he was sixteen, they are both now in their early thirties and they don't plan on wasting another second apart. They have a lot to make up for and this night will be the start of it. 

_**-The End** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uploading everything... give me a moment!
> 
> -AndreaXx


	25. #25

_**Song: Bedroom Warfare- By: ONE OK ROCK** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

This is only sex and nothing more, it is a dangerous dance underneath the sheets but they go along with it. Outside of the bedroom they are enemies to one another, it is only a vicious circle but neither one willing to stop this fair arrangement. 

This is only pleasure and nothing more. Yunho tugs on the other male's long dark locks as the man hammers into him, it is the thrill of the pleasure that Changmin gives him, it's the way his muscles flex as he gives Yunho everything and more. They could go all night with the way Yunho is reacting so generously and pliant to him and the response in turn is just as rewarding as the kitten like man's verbal response. 

Changmin likes the way the man beneath him withers and stutters, it makes him go faster, this  electrifying current that ignites between them is going array of aggressive kisses and desperate touches of warmth, it is an act of defiance. 

They should hate this and each other. 

Yet, here they are surrendering themselves to one another without contempt or restraint, it is only in the name of pleasure and to satisfy a curious want. They are naked and vulnerable, they are sharing a piece of themselves every single time they explore each other. They start to peel the layers and uncover a new secret and they start to humanize one another, it is miraculous how fast they go from hating each other, to wanting to share a bed. 

"Stay." Changmin is the first to break the ice. 

Yunho silently happy that he is not pushing him away but refuses to speak those words out loud. 

"Okay." Yunho pretends to be indifferent. 

"This changes nothing Jung." He lies. 

"Agreed." The other man lies as well. 

They don't say anything more. 

_**-The End** _

 


	26. #26

_**Song: Sucker- By: Jonas Brother (zairo *Guitarist*, shiyoung *Drummer*, hangyeol  *Bass* cover the song on JTBC Superband)** _

_**A/N:** _

_**Older Shim Changmin (21)** _

_**Younger Jung Yunho (17)** _

**_3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

"Your brother would kill me if he knew." Changmin chuckles as he pulls the younger man into a chaste kiss. 

"Siwon will live." He chuckles. 

They lay under the sun as they spend the day at the park, it is their fifth date and they are enjoying the day as any couple would do. 

"He is my best friend and he warned me that he will castrate me if I even touch you." He shivers with the threatening memory. 

"Well I am not a baby and I want to be with you." He will not let his brother dictate his life. 

Changmin knew that this was a dangerous idea but Yunho was just to sweet like cherries and innocent like a kitten and he wanted nothing more than to love and protect his younger lover. He wants to be the only one to love him, it is selfish and wrong after promising his best friend he wouldn't go anywhere near Yunho. 

But the heart does not lie and he couldn't run. He is a sucker for Jung Yunho! He is like drug addict, it is hard to escape such vices, it is the way Yunho makes him feel, it is the fact that he is willing to follow him blindly or roam through hell if it meant he could hold his hand. He would do it! 

"You are gonna be the death of me." they hold hands as they take a stroll through the park, it is cherry blossom season and they wanted to experience this moment together.

"I love you Changmin, enough about my brother and let's just have fun." Yunho kisses the taller man going on his tippy toes and after a quick kiss runs ahead leaving the man a dazed. 

He runs after his boyfriend and Yunho's laughter is like music to his ears and that makes him run faster to him and he pulls him by the waist. 

"I love you too Jung Yunho." Changmin pulls him closer and kisses him. 

This is bliss and Changmin is truly a sucker for the man in his arms and it is no lie or hidden. He would do anything for him and vice versus, they found love in each other and they are not willing to let that go. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not the biggest fan of this one but I hope everyone else likes it. I wanted to do another older Changmin and younger Yunho. 
> 
> -AndreaXx


	27. #27

_**Song: Out Of My League- By: Fitz and The Tantrums** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

_**Location: Yunho's apartment living room-** _

He did not want to wake up if this is just a dream! It feels like a huge con, it is unbelievable how he got someone like Changmin to date him! He felt excited, on cloud nine really, yet he felt like this is not right? Changmin is out of his league. 

Why would he want somebody plain and boring like Jung Yunho? 

He could get anyone he wants! 

Why him? 

Yunho is not someone of such standards to be next to a Greek god like Shim Changmin. He is the campus star and Yunho is just a nobody, invisible, kind of like furniture. Nobody could understand it at first either, it came out of nowhere.

Changmin came to him! 

He asked Yunho out and to be his boy friend! 

This does not happen for somebody like Yunho, luck is not in his vocabulary, it is unexplained to his confused mind and spirit. 

"Why did you ask me out?" Yunho asked his boyfriend. 

"I have been in love with you since middle school hyung. All those letter, small gifts, and tiny love notes... they were all from me. I wanted you to notice me and see me but I felt inadequate and not good enough. I wanted to be someone you could admit to love." Changmin admits with a scared heart. 

"Changmin people have always loved you and want to be around you, it is me that feels like the one lacking!" Yunho tries to ignore the ache in his heart. 

He has always been in the lime light and center of attention to everyone and anyone. Hearing those words from him, it made him stop a moment and he didn't know what to say to him. 

"People didn't really like me for me, it was for their own selfish gain and I never had true friends Yunho. You actually talked to me like I was just another person, treated me with kindness and anyone with kindness even if they were jerks, you always greeted me with a warm smile and took the time and interest in me and what I had to say." Changmin has always been grateful to his boyfriend for all those years back in school. 

"I love you cuz of your soul and the beauty you possess inside and out. I was always afraid you would never feel the same about me and so I hid those feelings, until now and I am happy you share the same heart. I always felt like I was out of your league to be truthful." He tries to hide his discomfort of his own insecurities. 

"I think you are out of my league." Yunho couldn't believe it. 

"You are one in a million Jung Yunho. You shine brightly and I hope you know that you are more than what you give yourself credit for." He wants the man to know what is truly in his heart. 

_**-The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Putting out the last few! As today is the last day of pride month. Love you all and will have a surprise for the last chapter.
> 
> -AndreaXx


	28. #28

_**Song: Breaking up My Bones- By: Vinyl Theatre** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:**_  

"Stop Changmin!" He giggles like a shy teenage girl. 

"What, I am just admiring art." He snaps another photo of the man next to him on the park bench. 

"You are too greasy and flattery doesn't get you everywhere." He playfully glares at his boyfriend. 

"I am only speaking facts!" He holds his hands up in surrender. 

"Sure." He licks his strawberry ice cream. 

They are at the park, in mid July and the weather is killing them but they refuse to let the heat ruin their day together. This is the only time they can see each other in peace, it is hard these days, being in a relationship. 

They have busy schedules and time consuming work, the idol life is challenging but also rewarding. They found each other, that is a pro of the job, being together is easy but with so many separate schedules and Yunho's solo album. It is hard to meet now-a-days but they will always try to make time. 

"Hyung I love you." Changmin is thankful. 

"I love you too." He replies with just as much sincerity. 

They are hidden behind sunglasses and hats, it isn't much but so far they have not been bombarded or spotted by their fans, it is nice to be alone. They love their fans with every part of their being but they are human and want a bit of privacy and to be able to be alone for awhile. 

This is their day after all and they will live in the moment as the will have to part again. 

Changmin takes another silent photo of the older man as he is enjoying his sugary snack and seeing the man smile and breathe freely, it makes him happy. He loves seeing his boyfriend carefree and happy, it makes him feel the same and he wants the man to always feel this way even if it is not possible. 

"You have ice cream right there hyung." He points out. 

"Where?" He looks at him with innocent eyes.

"Let me get it." Changmin moves in for a gentle kiss. 

It is short lived but warm and fuzzy feeling. 

"You are smooth." Yunho moves a bit back as he chuckles. 

Changmin enjoys seeing the man flustered and coy. 

"Got it though." He cringes at himself for the tacky move but he couldn't help himself. 

"Whatever!" He laughs at the younger man. 

_**-The End** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only two more updates and it will be done. I am proud of myself and will save the speech for the end of this! 
> 
> -ANdreaXx


	29. #29

_**Song: ILYSB- By: Lany (covered by Sammy (of The Rose), DPOLE, Mellow Kitchen, and Kim Hyung Woo, on JTBC Superband)** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He holds the man close, it is almost day light but he likes waking up and seeing Yunho sleep for a bit, it is calming, a little creepy he will admit. But he likes living in these tiny moments of time and he will take the chances he is given and roll with it. 

He wraps a strong arm around the man's lithe waist and pulls him a bit closer, it is days like this, it is the time before and after that make him think how grateful he is for these fleeting moments. The world around him is fast motion, no red light, fast lane kind of life and this is not one. 

He wants to stay here for awhile and just soak in the tiny glow of the morning sun. He looks at the sleeping man and his heart is filled with warm color hues and tiny sparks that burst in his chest. He wishes he could hold onto forever at a time... but the here in the now, is just as wonderful, it is the times they spent in laughter, as well as in anger, it is everything in between that makes it all worth it. 

"You will always be the only one." He whispers to the man. 

The love and admiration he holds for his lover, it transcends further than any words could ever be spoken, it is not enough! He wish he could speak volumes and tell the tales of how his heart hurt so good cuz he loves Yunho so bad. 

These morning brings that feeling to life again. 

_**-The End** _

 


	30. #30

_**A/N: Read ending notes important news!** _

__

__

_**Song: Alone Time- By: Lovelytheband** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

He felt the night air shift as the city light's start to become a blur and flash by his view, it is astonishing, this night brings him some clarity to the war raging in his mind and the car bass blares through the streets. 

Changmin is taking in the scenery and the world around, it starts to become a memory, it is no longer in his mind as he reaches the top of the mountain and staring at the skyline and he is there wondering about what is next for him. 

What is his goal? 

What does he want to achieve? 

Is this the right path? 

Will this be enough? 

These thoughts plague his mind, creating chaos within his soul and peaceful state of mind, it is a real let down some days. He doesn't want to feel like a blade is swinging over his head, it is burdensome but that is how he lives these days. 

"Changmin..." Yunho puts his hand on top of the other man's hand.

They stare out into the horizon, it is almost sunrise and they plan to watch it together. 

"Yunho..." Changmin felt chills run down his spine. 

They stay just like this. Sitting on a blanket and sitting close to the edge, it is only them two on top of this cliff and this is more comforting than being alone. He is to use to being alone that it is weird to have somebody next to him but Yunho is just not somebody. 

"Thank you." Changmin only stares ahead. 

"I love you Shim Changmin." Yunho looks at the man next to him with a heart full of love. 

He turns his head and now they are making eye contact and the younger man feels overwhelmed with emotion he has never felt. 

"The view is beautiful hyung." His eyes never daring to part from the older man. 

"Yes, it is." The sun is slowly rising in their horizon and both not wanting to return to reality. 

They turn back to the waking city and they appreciate the beauty this life has to offer and the good company they offer one another. Changmin no longer has to sit in silence or wonder why his heart weeps and worries. Not when he has Yunho to share these moments, it is no longer wistful moments, it is pure unadulterated happiness to be with the other man. 

They just sit in silence together and they are happy. 

**_ -The End  _ **

_ **A/N: I am proud to announce the end... I can't believe that I finish this, it is my favorite project I have ever done! I would like to thank everyone that has joined me on this journey and has given me love and support! Thank you to every last one of you and my heart is filled with love for you guys and Homin... this would not have happened if not for you guys and the love you continue to show and give me, so thank you!** _

**_ I love you guys! For who you are and know that I am here and on your side, as an ally to the community, I just wanna say that you are loved and accepted and that you have somebody and that is me and the people around you. 🌈💖🧡💛💙💚💜 I love guys and if nobody accepts you or tries to change you... well forget them! Live your truth and be happy cuz life is too short to be anything but happy!  _ **

**_ Again I love you guys and here is to another good year of pride month!  _ **

**_ Lastly... I am doing a giveaway.  _ **

**_ I have an extra copy of Yunho's True Color's album *Color ver.* (w/ no PC cuz I am collecting.) but... I have an extra Changmin Catch Me PC and will be giving that away with the album. So it is a Homin giveaway on my social media. Anyone can join as I do not wanna leave anyone out (Located in the US)  It doesn't matter where you are from! WW giveaway!🌈🌈🌈_**

**_ Photo:  _ **

     

     

__

_**If anyone is interested just comment down bellow for more info!** _

**_ I put the 2nd photo with my name so nobody thinks this is a scam or anything... I am doing a giveaway as a way to celebrate the end of the story and pride. I didn't want to sell the album or PC, but do a giveaway instead to a lucky someone out there! _ **

_ **Again thank you guys for all the love and support! (I am on this site and Ao3 as well as AFF under the same name. But the giveaway will be held on my direct Social Media: Facebook and maybe Instagram. I will give you a link if you are interested in participating in the giveaway.)** _

**_ I really enjoyed doing this and having fun writing these very short writings, it really made my time all the worthwhile. _ **

_**I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful reads. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤** _

_**Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.** _

_**-AndreaXx** _

 

**_ *Please read 2nd part of A/N: on the bottom. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! With much love and sincerity! 
> 
> "Love comes in many colors and I love you with every shade of my heart." -Anonymous
> 
> Love is love. 
> 
> -Andrea Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month Everyone!!! Love wins and I love and accept you all, no matter what and don't forget it! 
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
